1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to a tray, container or other carrier of consumables that can be used to identify the consumable therein and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for relaying information encoded by a computer-readable code identifying the consumables in the tray, container or other carrier to a reader.
2. Description of Related Art
As an example of a component carrier, a media tray is commonly used to store printing media such as paper, film, and other types of media on which hardcopies of images, text and other printable content are created. To load a printer with media, the media tray is inserted into a media bay from where the printer can retrieve the blank media, on demand, each time a hardcopy is to be generated. However, users must manually identify the specific media in the tray loaded into a printer that can utilize two or more different types and/or sizes of media.